


Super SEAL Spice

by thecookiemomma



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I blame gyzym entirely for this.  Entirely.  Reading her crack!fic inspired me.  But anyway, with apologies to Isaiah Mustafa  and Grover, here is Steve's version of that commercial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super SEAL Spice

Look at yourself. Now back to me. Now back to yourself. Now back – to me. Sadly, you are not a Super SEAL like I am. Because if you were an epically awesome Super SEAL like me, you would have ensnared Jersey's finest detective (who lives here in Hawai'i) and convinced him to eat pineapples.

***

Look up. Look down. Look up again. Look down again. Where are we? We're on a ship. No, Danno, it's not a boat. A boat is smaller, and has fewer crew members. We're on a SHIP. – Navy, Danno. Navy. – Anyway. We are chasing the enemy – I mean, the perp – on this boat. How shall we catch him? I have it. Two grenades. One on each side of him. – What? Oh. Right. Don't want to destroy the ship. Okay. Then we'll do it the harder way. You go that way, and I'll go this way.

***

Now, I'm on a horse. – Yes, Danno, I can ride a horse. No, Danno, I didn't learn that in the SEALs. I learned that right here on the Island. – * sigh * – Yes, Danno. A friend of ours from high school had horses. * sigh *

***

* Kissing noises *


End file.
